


Out of My Mind

by andthisbrightstar



Series: Built To Fall Apart [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: "this is not going to go the way you think", Abusive Relationships, F/M, Heartbreak, Infidelity, M/M, Pregnancy, The first chapter is short because it’s a prologue, Yeah this is going to be quite the ride, to quote Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthisbrightstar/pseuds/andthisbrightstar
Summary: When John was away Alex played, disastrously so.(an: i promise the chapters will got longer, ‘tis but a prolouge.)





	Out of My Mind

John broke into a run when he saw Alex waving on the other side of the gate, throwing his bag down as soon as he crossed the threshold to wrap both of his arms around him, Alex squeezed him tightly, kissing his hair before dropping his head into his shoulder.

“Please never leave for that long again ever ever.” Alex mumbled into his shoulder, John pulling back and placing a hand on his cheek, kissing him fondly. John had been called to South Carolina for 2 weeks because of his father being in the hospital, and it had been the longest the couple had been apart since they got together.

Alex pulled back first, smiling and letting out a relieved sigh.

“Go grab your back so we can get home.”

“You seem to be in a hurry.” John remarked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. Alex laughed, looking around to make sure the area was empty before lowering his voice.

“Can't-do what I want to do to you here.” He said smugly, John blushing scarlet and jogging back to get his bag from where he had tossed it aside.  
-  
John untangled their legs gently, rolling over onto his stomach Alex reaching down and running a hand through his hair.

“I missed you, Alex.” John lamented quietly, Alex smiling softly at him.

“I missed you too John.” He said, John sighing and drumming his fingers on his pillow, not meeting Alex's eyes.

“No like, I really missed you. Having to sleep alone, not having to drag you away from your laptop at 2 am, not having you bring me coffee every morning. I love my, our life. I love you.”

Alex bit his lip to keep tears from falling down his face, motioning for John to sit up more so he could kiss him. He kissed him softly, mumbling I love you’s in between breaths. When they finally pulled away from each other it was like trying to pull magnets apart, John’s head and mop of curls imminently dropping to his chest.

John was asleep within minutes, Alex not finding that luxury. He was pulled out his thoughts and staring at the ceiling by his phone buzzing on the nightstand. Careful not to wake John, he stretched his arm out to grab it and see the message. His heart dropped into his stomach as soon as he saw who it was who texted him, and he almost wanted to put his phone back on the table and not even look at the message. He didn’t go that route, however, unlocking his phone and praying to a God he didn’t believe in that John didn’t wake up right now. When he saw the message he threw his phone across the room, wincing when it hit the wall with a thud and praying John didn’t wake up from the noise.

Maria Reynolds - 12:07  
Attachment: 1 image  
I’m pregnant fuck fuck Alexander there’s no way it’s not yours I’m sorry

**Author's Note:**

> oh man i'm really excited to write this story and in this universe and i haven't been this excited about writing a fic in a long time... so buckle in. i live for your comments and feedback!


End file.
